


Conversations in Bed

by bitsori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: Minho didn’t think this sort of thing actually happened in real life -  after all, most sane and normal people would have enough wits about them never to get caught in this precise situation. And yet, here he is, stuck in a dingy motel room with two other young butstillfully grown men and Only One Bed.--or: the one in which Minho’s apparently made out with almost all of his friends before. ( AU )





	Conversations in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] Perhaps [this unit picture](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1050400721454034945) was the birth of a new OT3.
> 
> [ 2 ] There are a lot of references to kissing and making out lmao but not as much actual kissing and making out, sorry.
> 
> [ 3 ] Goes without saying but they’re mildly aged-up in this, more for the setting than anything else.

 

 

Minho didn’t think this sort of thing actually happened in real life -  after all, most sane and normal people would have enough wits about them never to get caught in this precise situation. And yet, here he is, stuck in a dingy motel room with two other young but  _ still  _ fully grown men and Only One Bed.

Looking back, he should have probably known better. He had put Hyunjin in charge of getting them tickets to the weekend convention, while Minho had claimed the responsibility of driving them to the event. All he had asked from Jisung was that the younger man book hotel rooms - he’d been right there, even, when Jisung had called for reservations a month ago. The only problem is that Minho completely forgot to remind Jisung to follow up on those reservations, and now every decent inn and hostel within a ten mile radius of the convention are fully booked. All things considered, they’re probably lucky - if  _ lucky _ is even the right word here - enough to have snagged the last remaining room, singular double bed and all, at this decrepit roadside motel.

“This is testament to Jisung’s idiocy more than mine,” he grumbles under his breath, reassuring himself more than anything, as he walks into the room. He drops his duffel by the foot of the bed, and leans down as if to inspect the sheets. 

“Did you say something?” Jisung asks, moving right past Minho to throw himself onto the bed without any kind of hesitation at all.

“Yeah,” Minho snorts, nudging Jisung’s feet - which were both dangling off the edge of the bed - with his knee. “It’s your fault we’re here so you get the couch.” 

“Agreed!” Hyunjin finally speaks up as he walks over from behind Minho. 

Jisung whines and rolls over, stomach down while he clutches the sheets tightly, like that’s going to help him any. “You can’t make me go!” 

“Sorry, we voted,” Minho tells him, grabbing his ankles and making a half-assed attempt to pull the smaller male off the bed. When Jisung barely budges an inch, Minho decides that the next step would be to throw himself on top of him.

“Urgh,” Jisung groans. “ _ Hyung. _ You’re heavy!”

A few feet away, Hyunjin’s laughter at their antics is only interrupted by the loud buzzing noise of his phone. “Oh, Woojin-hyung got back to me,” he updates them. “He says we’re free to crash his hotel room tomorrow after he checks in.”

It still won’t be ideal, since it’ll be five of them - Woojin and Felix included, who were going to be flying in instead of driving because Woojin is a much more sensible man than Minho, he supposes - of them staying in a room with two twin beds, but Minho calculates that it would still be an upgrade from their current predicament.

“Does this mean I’m off the hook?” Jisung asks, still working on wriggling his way out from under Minho’s weight.

“No, because we’re still stuck here for a night,” Minho points out, even though he does roll off Jisung so he can lay on his back.

Sighing, Jisung finally sits up - just as Hyunjin crawls in to squeeze himself in between the two of them. “Fine,” he says, his lower lip jutting out in a pout that almost has Minho’s resolve crumbling. “I’ll take the couch.”

“Okay!” Hyunjin is the one who answers, not wasting time before he gives Jisung a playful shove that has the latter flailing when he falls off the bed.

  
  
  
  


One family-sized pizza for dinner and three individual showers later (and it's a wonder the hot water lasted for all three of them), they start to get ready to turn in. Jisung is perched on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest and wearing his blanket as a makeshift cloak while he watches Minho and Hyunjin get in bed together.

“Do I really have to sleep here?” He asks, looking like he’s all ready to pounce on them as soon as he’s given the go signal.

“Yes,” is the answer he gets anyway, Minho and Hyunjin’s voices echoing together.

Still, the lights haven’t even been out for more than thirty minutes at most before Jisung is picking himself up and off the couch, and sliding in bed with the other two. “The couch smells really funky,” he grumbles, squeezing himself in the middle and forcing the other two to shift around for him.

Hyunjin laughs, but Minho, despite maybe halfway expecting this and readily making room to accommodate him, lets out on affected sigh.

“Really funky,” Jisung repeats, clinging immediately to Minho’s shirt as if he’s scared he’ll be pushed out if he doesn’t. “Almost like a dying rat spent it’s last days  _ dying _ in it, and definitely like it took the cleaning staff days to discover it once it was dead.”

“Okay.” Minho wrinkles his nose at the imagery that Jisung offers, but he caves in - it’s not like he could ever resist Jisung completely when he’s being cute and soft and clingy like this. He just  _ tries _ to because it won’t be good for him if the younger ever realises that it never takes much before Minho gives him what he asks for. “You’re in charge of tomorrow’s breakfast,” he adds anyway, his own arm sliding across Jisung’s torso so he can shift closer to him, and away from the edge of the bed; and even though Hyunjin is obviously trying to hold back, his pillow muffled laughter doesn’t escape Minho’s hearing.

  
  
  
  


“Hyunjin is  _ all limbs and legs and arms _ ,” Jisung groans halfway through the night. He keeps fidgeting and adjusting in his position, not really making it easy for Minho to get the shut-eye he wants and desperately needs. “It’s uncomfortable.”

“It’s not my fault!” Hyunjin points out, and even though he’s arguing with Jisung, he’s moving anyway, trying to adjust and accommodate Jisung because that’s just the kind of guy he is.

“Stop moving so much, both of you!” Minho barks, his hold around Jisung’s waist tightening as he tries to calm the antsy male down. “You too, Hyunjinnie,” he adds, fingers clawing at the hem of the other male’s shirt.

“He makes it harder to fit, is all,” Jisung points out, and Minho can feel him struggling to lay still. It would be amusing if he wasn’t already so tired.

“We’re three people trying to fit in a twin bed,” he points out, sighing and nuzzling against Jisung’s shoulder - past experience tells him that physical affection like this always helps Jisung settle, even if only a bit. “Besides, not everyone can be as tiny as you,” he adds with a soft chuckle, unable to help himself.

“Hyung, you’re not  _ that _ taller,” Jisung grumbles, but just as Minho had anticipated, he’s calming down and leaning in closer.

“Hyunjin isn’t  _ that _ much taller than me either,” Minho points out. “And yet here we are.” 

“Well, glad the height issues have been settled,” Hyunjin comments; he sounds tired, but amused, and the next thing Minho knows is that Hyunjin has managed to snugly wrap his arm around both of them. “If we stay like this all night, I’m sure no one’s falling off the bed.”

  
  
  
  


Some time in the night, Jisung shifts to his side, and now he’s not just facing Minho, but he has his head practically buried in the crook of Minho’s neck. His warm breath tickles against his skin, and this, more than anything else, is rendering Minho sleepless.

With a soft sigh, he adjusts his hold around Jisung, only to feel the younger’s shirt ride up a bit, causing his fingers to graze against the bare skin on the small of his back. 

For some reason, he finds himself thinking back to the first time he kissed Jisung. He was 19, and Jisung was 17, and it was the night Minho graduated from high school. They had spent the year prior dancing around each other and their feelings, mostly because Jisung wasn’t out of the closet, and Minho was trying to be respectful.

Jisung, surprisingly, had been the first one to make a move. Alcohol was involved, but even so he’s pretty sure that both of them were quite sober because Jisung barely even had a sip and, looking back, Minho assumes that perhaps the only reason he even had that one sip was so he can call on some so-called liquid courage.

_ I’ll miss you, hyung, _ he’d said, right before his lips pressed against Minho’s - slow, tentative,  _ sweet _ but at the same time  _ desperate and wanting.  _ They’d only known each other for a year then, Jisung being his hapless hoobae in their high school’s makeshift anime club, but they’d grown so close, so attached, so fast. “That’s just how it is with soulmates,” Jisung used to joke around, and Minho never took him seriously back then, but now, six years later, as he remembers the feeling of Jisung’s lips that first time, he wonders how much truth there can be to those words.

And then Hyunjin shifts, his wrist hitting the inside of Minho’s arm when he absentmindedly tightens  _ his _ hold around Jisung’s small frame. Minho suddenly gets what Jisung was whining about earlier because the three of them have turned into a messy tangle of arms and legs. “Oh, sorry, hyung,” he mumbles quietly. A beat, a pause and he continues, “I can practically hear you thinking loudly, you know.”

A warm flush spreads across Minho’s cheeks even though he’s sure there’s not way that Hyunjin could actually see into his mind and know that he was taking a walk down  _ that _ particular memory lane.

“Hyung, I know you and Jisung have your thing and your issues to work through,” Hyunjin goes on, and Minho freezes because now he’s wondering if Hyunjin actually  _ can _ read thoughts. “But can you work all that out in the morning when I’m not trying to sleep.”

Minho doesn’t respond immediately, choosing instead to let the brief annoyance he’s feeling dissipate. “Okay,” he says finally when he feels calm enough. “But remember when  _ we _ used to make out?” The words slide off his tongue easily, off tangent, and maybe just a little bit spiteful that Hyunjin tried to lecture him.

“Wait—” And then before Hyunjin can even answer, Jisung is suddenly speaking up. “ _ What the fuck?!” _

  
  
  
  


Minho first met Hyunjin at a party during the beginning of his junior year at university. It’s funny in hindsight, because Hyunjin looked like a lost freshman, but he stood out anyway - hard not to, with his noticeable presence and natural good looks. It was a time when Minho had grown much more confident in himself, and he hadn’t thought a lot of it when he’d approached Hyunjin, all casual smiles and flirty words.

They had ended up making out in some dark corner of the party - Minho doesn’t remember much about it except how Hyunjin was definitely as lost and unsure as he looked, because he’d ended up having to lead through the entire thing. That night would have probably been the end of it, really, if they hadn’t run into each other at the dance studio near the university just a couple of days later.

In the grand scheme of things, their secret fling was brief - it hadn’t lasted for more than two months, but it was fervent,  _ needy  _ and mostly stemming from very obvious, very palpable physical attraction.

It had ended as abruptly as it had started; “We’d be better off as friends,” Minho had said, and maybe it was too blunt at the time, but he’d said them out of genuine desire to be  _ actual friends _ . Hyunjin was a nice guy, a little too sweet and innocent, even, and Minho just didn’t have it in him to ruin him completely. 

(He’s glad for it really, because here they are now, and he considers the pretty younger man one of his best friends.)

  
  
  
  


“So, has Minho kissed each and everyone of our friends?” Jisung has dropped the respectful  _ hyung _ , likely out of annoyance that he's been kept in the dark about this secret for so long, that Minho feels bad enough that he can’t bring himself to point it out.

“Of course not,” he answers with a sigh. The three of them have untangled themselves from each other now, just laying down side by side, staring up at the ceiling even though there’s nothing to see in the dark. “I’ve never kissed Woojin-hyung,” he points out - not a surprise considering Woojin is genuinely only interested in the opposite sex. But then he starts ticking his fingers off, “Not Seungmin or Jeongin, either. And that one time with Felix was barely a kiss, I’m not sure it counts.” He lets out a soft chuckle, wanting to diffuse the weird and sudden tension in the air.

“Wait—” Hyunjin sounds like he’s about to choke on his words. “You kissed Changbin-hyung?!”

At the exact same time, Jisung spits out, “I thought Chan-hyung was straight?!”

And just like that, the atmosphere feels ten times lighter and all three of them burst into easy laughter. “Can’t help it if everyone wants a piece of this,” Minho snarks, and when it earns him a hard elbow to his side courtesy of Jisung, he can’t really complain.

A quiet lull takes over, and Minho thinks it’s alright to try and attempt sleep once more, so he’s about to turn and move closer so he can hug both Jisung  _ and _ Hyunjin again, when Jisung breaks through the silence.

“I made out with Hyunjin once.”

And this time it’s Minho’s turned to be surprised as Hyunjin coughs and sputters, “H-han Jisung! We were supposed to take that little event to OUR GRAVES?!”

  
  
  
  


“Hyunjinnie was a really good kisser,” Jisung proclaims. There’s a weird affectation in his tone that Minho can’t quite place. “Maybe the best I’ve kissed,” he adds, and Minho feels something clench in his stomach.

“You including me in that list?” Minho asks, despite his better judgment.

Jisung laughs - a little too loud, a little forced. “Perhaps,” he declares, and beside him, Hyunjin groans, like he isn’t in the mood for this kind of talk.

“Don’t get me in the middle of this,” he says.  _ “Please.” _

“What’s  _ this _ exactly?” Minho asks, only to be answered with a chorus of grunts as Jisung chooses to suddenly roll over on top of Hyunjin, so he can get to the other side and shove Hyunjin towards the inner part of the bed so he can be  _ between _ Minho and Jisung.

“Han Jisung!” Hyunjin groans some more, now forced to shift and adjust so that they all continue to fit on the bed.

“Now you have no choice,” Jisung points out, snickering even as he holds on to Hyunjin’s arm while burrowing against his chest. “You're already  _ in the middle.” _

Despite the cheekiness of it all, Minho can’t help but laugh at Jisung’s antics. “Geez,” he mutters, but even he’s moving to cling to Hyunjin when he finds that all the movement has shoved him closer and closer to the edge of the bed. 

  
  
  
  


The thing is, Minho and Jisung had their chance - their  _ attempt _ \- at a normal relationship almost two years ago. “Finally,” was the common sentiment shared among all their mutual friends when they’d learned that Minho had gotten his shit together long enough to sort out and lay down his long standing feelings for Jisung.

The way Jisung’s face had lit up the first time Minho told him he loved him - it’s an even more vivid memory compared to their first kiss.  _ Me too, hyung, I love you - You make me so happy. _

Minho isn’t sure where, when or how exactly things went wrong just five months later, but he’s pretty sure the blame is all on him. Jisung would tell people it wasn’t the right timing, and that Minho had been stretched too thin, with his dancing and his thesis and there are so many excuses Jisung could give for him, but Minho knows better. Maybe if he’d been more attentive, or less of an asshole - maybe if he’d been more open, and less dry, then maybe things would have been different. So many  _ maybes _ , really - and ultimately it’s a wonder that their friendship had even survived all the bullshit he put Jisung through.

  
  
  
  


Minho has no idea what time it is - but from his side of the bed, he can hear Jisung’s quiet snoring, mixing with Hyunjin’s soft mumbling. He’s unable to sleep, and as gently as he can so as to not wake the other two, he slips out of bed.

In need of some air, he grabs his jacket and he leaves the room. Once outside, he leans against the railing, and ponders lighting the cigarette he finds inside his jacket’s pocket; it’s probably stale by now - he hasn’t had a smoke in ages. He’s been trying to quit for months, and he’s been succeeding at that, or he  _ was _ , until now. 

Tonight’s given him too many flashbacks, too many  _ feelings _ that he figures a hit of nicotine would give him much needed distraction.

“Hyung?” Before he can go on a quest to find a lighter, however, a sleepy Hyunjin is poking his head out of the door and calling to him.

“Hyunjin, hey.” He looks over his shoulder and beckons for the younger male to come closer. “Sorry— did I wake you?”

Hyunjin shakes his head, and gives him a small smile as he takes a few quick steps so he can stand beside Minho. “No. Jisung’s snoring got kind of louder,” he explains.

Minho hums and nods his head; he quietly shoves the cigarette back in his pocket - it’ll probably stay there, forgotten, until it’s one day washed away in the laundry. “He must be really tired - he only snores like that when he’s exhausted.”

“Well it’s been a long day,” Hyunjin agrees; and then he goes silent even though he’s looking at Minho like he wants to say something.

“Out with it, Hwang Hyunjin,” Minho taunts, with a light punch to his shoulder.

“Me and Jisung - that wasn’t anything.” Hyunjin ducks his head as if he’s embarrassed - maybe even ashamed, not that Minho thinks he has any reason to be. “It was shortly after you and Jisung broke up and—” His breath hitches, and Minho considers telling him he doesn’t have to say anything more because he’s really not owed an explanation, but Hyunjin, despite his obvious difficulty, is looking like he really wants to get this off his chest so Minho remains quiet. “He was going through a really rough patch, and he was badly in need of affection - the physical kind.” Hyunjin finally looks up, looking quite anxious as his gaze meets Minho’s. “And I guess I was… there. Sorry, hyung—,” It almost breaks Minho’s heart because he can see that this is something that Hyunjin’s been carrying with him, and that this is something that he’s truly struggled with. “Sometimes, I wonder if I took advantage of Jisung’s feelings at that time, and—” And at this, Minho has to stop him.

“He needed something, and you helped him out,” Minho says. “If anything—” He hesitates, and then he sighs. “You liked him, didn’t you? You valued him as a person, as a friend, you—”  _ You would have given him more, _ he thinks, because that’s just how Hyunjin is. He loves freely, and wholly, and Minho knows this because Hyunjin would have given  _ him _ more all those years ago, if only he’d asked - if only Minho had let him. “You need to take care of yourself too, Hyunjinnie,” he reminds the younger with a small, wistful smile painted on his lips.

Hyunjin nods, quietly taking in all of Minho’s words. He still looks like a sad, kicked puppy and Minho feels bad.

“Hey,” he nudges the younger, his smile growing, and his tone shifting to sound more teasing. “If Jisung really means it that you’re the best kiss he’s had, then at least I’ll die happy knowing that I originally taught you all you know, yeah?”

It works, because Hyunjin is suddenly laughing. “Hyung,  _ please _ . I’m pretty sure I’ve managed to hone and improve my technique since then.”

  
  
  
  


When they they get back to the room, it’s Minho who first slides back into the bed, taking the center now. Jisung, in his sleep, immediately shifts to make room, his arm quick to find its way around Minho’s torso in a possessive hold.

It’s enough to make Hyunjin hesitate. “Maybe I should take the couch,” he offers, but Minho swiftly grabs his wrist to pull him down on the bed with him.

“No, stay,” he says. “The couch… smells  _ funky, _ ” he points out, laughing as he borrows Jisung’s words from earlier that evening. “It’ll be tight in here, but we’ll make it work,” he adds, shuffling closer to Jisung so he can make sure that there’s space for Hyunjin.

The bed creaks when Hyunjin finally slides in with them, and the two of them hold back laughter when Jisung grumbles. He doesn’t wake up, fortunately, and his snoring even quiets down. In the dark, Minho and Hyunjin exchange quiet smiles, and when Hyunjin’s arm goes around Minho’s waist, tangling with Jisung’s in the process, Minho can’t help but think that it feels nice.

And maybe Hyunjin is right, and maybe he’ll find time this weekend to fix things with Jisung, but for now? For now, this is good enough.

  
  
  
  
  


 

_ fin. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ 4 ] OT3 I say, even though this was ultimately Minsung. I’m sorry, forgive me, I’m attached. I’ll man this ship until it crashes and burns, and maybe even after. Probably. ):
> 
> [ 5 ] To be fair, I actually deleted a last section that was Minho and Jisung patching things up and sort of agreeing to try again, just because I WANTED TO END THIS ON AN OT3 NOTE. ([But here you go, anyway.](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/188686655))
> 
> [ 6 ] [@hanknowright](http://twitter.com/hanknowright) \- it’s priv bc I don’t like my ramblings being too out in public but feel free to follow req + DM’s are open.


End file.
